Trust is so Fragile
by CrazyFangirl007
Summary: What has Ron done? What will Henrietta do with this new development in her life? Does she really have feelings for the blond or is she just depending on him? Fem!Harry Harry/Lucius AU
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. Please remember Reviews give me life haha, in all seriousness though please review I do love to get your feedback. **_

_**Chapter updated 6/16/16 – TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE AND ABUSE! While the abuse is not explicitly described it is implied. I know it is not clearly stated but Harry and the rest of her friends are 17 so depending on your country this may be considered under aged. **_

* * *

It was the start of a new school year, the only time of year when my Aunt and Uncle let me ride in the car. This is only because they knew it would get me to _Kings Cross Station_ for another year of boarding school a lot sooner than forcing me to walk would have, and that meant I was out of their hair sooner.

Now to any other person I'm sure the idea of being sent away to boarding school would be the worst thing possible, but to me it is heaven. It is the only place where I am allowed to see my friends, and I am able to get away from my bloody awful uncle. It's also a plus that it was where my parents met when they were in school. When we pulled up Dudley, my cousin pushed me out of the back seat straight onto the pavement nearly causing me to land face first and break my glasses. As I got up and inspected the damage my aunt and uncle pulled my things from the boot of the car and threw them next to me almost hitting me with a few of my bags.

As my uncle unloaded the last of my bags he and my aunt got back into the car as fast as they could and sped away promising Dudley they would take him to get some food since he was such a good boy during the trip. I laughed at this as I thought about the fact that he had done nothing but terrorize me the entire drive, from pulling my hair to calling me disgusting names. As they drove away I was left to get all my bags to the platform by myself, not for the first time. I grabbed a nearby luggage trolley and made it a game of Tetris as I piled all my things on it, pleased to have so many years of practice under my belt. With the cart loaded I set out for my platform as I started to get close I heard what sounded like my name being called.

"Harriet!" I heard again I turned to look at the voice that seemed to be calling me and saw my best friends running towards me with carts of their own, Ron's family following close behind.

"Ron! Hermione!" I called back and waved my arms at them partially to make sure they saw me and partially because I was so pleased to see them. "How have you guys been?" I asked giving them each a hug.

"Well Ron spent his summer playing soccer with his brothers the entire time." She rolled her eyes as if this was the most insane way for him to spend his summer. I couldn't help but smile at this since to Hermione anything that wasn't school related was the biggest waste of time during the summer.

"Oh yeah? Well Hermione spent hers doing homework." He said disgust in his voice. I just burst out laughing hysterically as my friends argued over who had wasted their summer break. This caused them to stop arguing and look over at me.

"What's so funny Harriet?" Hermione asked.

"Haha…I just missed this." I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes from all the laughing. "Come on we don't want to miss the train."

I ran off laughing as they realized I was trying to race them just as we had done every year. I was pretty far ahead when I heard them yelling to watch out I looked over my shoulder at them to see if they were yelling at each other when I ran into something myself. I looked to see what it was and groaned. It just had to be him I ran into.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." He turned a cold gaze to me that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ms. Potter."

"Sorry about running into you I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Clearly or we would not be having this conversation." He said his voice as deep and condescending as I remembered from second year.

'Was that a hint of a smile… no it couldn't have been, Malfoys don't smile. Ron and Hermione are catching up and that can't happen I need to win this year.'

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me I need to get going I don't want to miss the train."

"Certainly Ms. Potter but please do slow down so that something like this does not happen again." I nodded my understanding and started off for the train again quickly checking that I had not lost my lead. They had gained on me considerably but I still had a chance of winning so I put all my effort into a final sprint and beat them to the train.

"So was that awkward?" Hermione asked as she reached the train as well.

"It was more odd than awkward. He was actually quite cordial and not as cold as he was in our second year." I answered confused by the change in Mr. Malfoys behavior from previous years.

"I will never trust that man he looks at you funny." Ron said reaching the train as well. He pulled us up onto the train from the platform and then he grabbed our things as well.

I rolled my eyes at Ron as we found an empty compartment and put in our luggage before we went back to say good bye to the Weasleys. After our good byes were done we went back to the compartment, Ron and Hermione on one side and myself on the other, and waited for the train to leave. We spent the ride as we usually did talking with each other and joking around. We tried to catch up with each other as well.

"Harriet? How come you never really tell us what you do over the summer?" Hermione asked as she scooted closer to the edge of her seat.

"Because I never do anything interesting I mostly stay inside doing chores." I refused to tell them exactly what I did because I wish I didn't know what it was I did myself. Hermione must have seen the guilt I felt, due to keeping a secret from my friends, on my face because she looked over at Ron and asked him to give us a moment.

"What am I supposed to do while you guys talk?" He asked the tone of his voice making it very clear that he felt put out by the two of us wanting to talk alone.

"I don't know go find your sister, or Nevil and hang out with them for a while. I'll come find you when we are done." She said with a gentle but irritated tone to her voice. Ron stood up abruptly and left the compartment slamming the door shut as he left. "Okay tell me what's wrong." She said as she moved from her seat to sit next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it Mione." I said trying to turn away from her to hide the guilt and shame that I felt. Mione being who she was though wouldn't give up.

"Harriet please I'm your friend and I'm worried about you." She placed her hand on my leg in a gesture that was meant to be comforting but it just made me flash back to the summer which I would rather forget. I jolted out of my seat in a fight or flight response.

"Just drop it Mione! I said I don't want to talk about, so I'm not going to talk about it!" This time it was me who left the compartment and slammed the door. I could feel the panic beginning to set in, so I made my way to the bathroom and locked myself in for the remainder of the trip.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts and stepped off the train we saw all the new students being taken away by Hagrid to get the results of the sorting quiz that they took upon their acceptance to Hogwarts. The sorting quiz is what makes Hogwarts special. It is a quiz that every student must take so that they can be placed into a team, or house as we call them. These houses are meant to help students make friends more quickly because they have to work together to earn points for their house throughout their time at Hogwarts. The rest of us piled into the buses and were taken to the Banquet hall. Once we arrived we all went to our house tables.

"I hope the headmaster doesn't have a long speech this year. I'm starving." I said as we sat down.

"You say that every year."

"Leave her alone 'Mione. You know she's not the only one who doesn't want a long speech so that they can just eat." I smiled at Ron in thanks for standing up for me.

I looked towards the head table to inspect who our teachers were this year. Specifically, the P.E. coach as we get a new one every year, at least we have since I've been coming, I see there is one less chair than usual.

'Did they get rid of P.E.?' And then I see the one thing I didn't even know I needed to hope I would never see.

The school nurse Madam Pomfrey is missing and in her place...I gasp.

"Guys Look!" I whisper urgently as I'm pointing to who I can only assume is our new nurse. They turned and looked letting out gasps of their own.

"The headmaster can't be serious about hiring him! Maybe he's just visiting for the night?"

"Oh come on Ron you heard Harriet on the train earlier, maybe he won't be bad as a nurse." Hermione tried to rationalize.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I pushed him way feeling a little uncomfortable with how protective he was being after his outburst on the train. For the rest of Dumbledore's speech about what the new school year would hold for us, the three of us just sat there not even paying attention when he brought out the new students telling them what house they would be in.

The only thing that broke us out of our silence was when the food arrived and we could finally eat. I dug in like it was the first real meal I had gotten all summer because honestly it was, all I got at my aunt and uncles were scrapes and that was only if they thought I had behaved that day. Once we had finished our food we were led by the head of each dorm to ours rooms.

As we got closer to the bathroom on our floor Hermione and I said our good byes to Ron for the night and went with the rest of the girls to the female dorms. Our dorms are a little different than most. First there are four different buildings one for each house, and each of the buildings has 7 floors. Each floor has one bathroom, a study area, and two massive bedrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. The only difference between the floors was that the first floor also had a common room for all the students to hang out in. Each floor is dedicated to a single grade, and since this was our final year here we had the top floor as our living quarters this year.

Mione and I quickly settled into our new room as it was set up the same as every other room we had been given. Normally once we were settled we would go and meet Ron in the common room, but this year I just didn't feel up to it so I told Mione to go without me since I was just going to go to bed. I waited for her to leave before I changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed hopeful for my first good night of sleep in months. Unfortunately, I had strange dreams that night that ruined that hope. It felt like someone was caressing my body all night long. I woke up in the morning covered in a cold sweat from the memories that the dream had brought to the surface, so I quickly made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I quickly got into the shower banishing such thoughts from my mind as I let it wander oblivious to the world around me. I though back on the years my friends and I had spent together in this building. I though back to when I first met Hermione and how odd I thought she was; I smiled at how close we had become over the years. My mind then wandered to the first few months of knowing Ron and how scared I was because he looked at me the same way that my uncle Vernon did, but unlike uncle Vernon Ron had never done anything to me other than be protective of me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear when the door opened. All I knew was I was suddenly being slammed into the wall. One hand held my face against the wall while the other hand started to caress my body.

I felt the hands trail from my outer left thigh to my hip and up my waist before it finally grabbed on to my breast. I wanted to scream and tried to fight them off when I heard him whisper in my ear words I had heard so many times before during the summers from a voice much gruffer and angrier.

"If you scream or fight me in any way I will make your life a living hell." The words sent a shudder down my spine. I felt the hand on my breast move back down my body and stop on my hip the fingers massaging circles into my hip.

"For years you have been seducing me, prancing up and down the hall from the bathroom in your little towel. When you weren't doing that you were walking around the common room in your tiny shorts and short tank tops." The hand on my hip started to move lower. I thought what I had been through during my summers away from school would be the worst thing that I had ever experienced until I was forced to turn around and see the face of my attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. Please remember Reviews give me life haha, in all seriousness though please review I do love to get your feedback. **_

_**Chapter updated 7/2/16 – TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE AND ABUSE! While the abuse is not explicitly described it is implied. I know it is not clearly stated but Harry and the rest of her friends are 17 so depending on your country this may be considered under aged. **_

**Break**

I gasped as I stared at the face of someone I had considered to be my friend. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered trying to hold back the sobs as he started to mouth at my neck. He moved the hand that had been holding my head down to my breasts to tweak my left nipple and the hand that had been on my hip moved closer to my mound.

He pulled away from my neck long enough to look me in the eyes.

"Because I love you." He said as his fingers started to rub circles on my clit. "And I thought it was time that I claim you as mine." His mouth then went back to working on my neck.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming, but familiar, sense of shame as I began to understand what he had planned, and that there was nothing I could do to stop this from happening. As the shame began to overwhelm me I could no longer hold back the sobs as they began to rack my frame. Between the sobs and gasps I took for breath I tried to beg and plead for him to stop.

"shhh shhh shhhh. It's okay Henry I'll be gentle." He said before claiming my mouth with his own and moved both of his hands to my hips. Soon I was being lifted slightly off the ground it not long after this before I felt his length begin to push in and out of my entrance in slow smooth strokes. I knew, from experience, the only thing I could do was wait until he was satisfied. Eventually I felt his thrust speed up and lose all sense of rhythm before he thrust as deep as he could and I felt something warm spread through my channel. He started to pull out and looked down before he froze.

"You're not a virgin?!" he whispered, but I could practically feel the anger rolling off of him. "You slut! You are mine! No one should ever touch what is mine!" He yelled as he brought his hand up and smacked me in the face. "That is just a taste of what will happen if I find out someone else has touched again." He said through clenched teeth before finally releasing me, and looking at the mess he had made with a cruel smile on his face, as I slumped to the floor of the shower.

As I sat on the floor of the shower I continued to sob for what felt like hours as the water washed my tears away. The water was cold by the time I had finally been able to pull myself up from the floor. I turned the water off and wrapped myself in the towel I had brought with me before I ran back to my room. Opening the door slowly I looked around to make sure that I was alone. Normally I had no issue with coming back from my shower and finding my room mates all sitting and talking, but after what just happened I needed to be alone to get my thoughts in order and see what damage and been done.

I quickly went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweat pant and one of my cousins ill-fitting sweat shirts that had been given to me when it no longer fit him. After I was dressed I quickly went to the vanity that I shared with Mione to see if any marks had been left. I couldn't stop the gasp I took as I saw just how awful I was beginning to look from my ordeal. My cheek had started to swell from where I had been slapped, my eyes were red and puffy from the crying, my lips were red and swollen from how ruff he had kissed, and my neck was covered in marks that he had left. I quickly stamped down the panic I felt rising in my chest as I pulled out the make-up I had been able to buy on previous trips the students had been allowed to take into town over the years.

I pulled out a cooling compress first and applied it to my cheek to try to reduce to swelling. I then took my eye drops out in hopes that they might reduce the redness in my eyes. Once I felt that the two biggest problems were taken care of I began to work on my neck. I pulled out my concealer stick and began to apply it to each of the marks before blending it out. Once I was pleased with the blending I pulled out a liquid and powder concealer and began the process again. Finally pleased that my neck looked normal I took the compress off my cheek and did the same process to cover the bruise that was starting to from.

Just as I finished Hermione came laughing and smiling with the other girls. She made her way over to me and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Henry you missed breakfast!" She said a smile still on her face but worry, over why I would miss a meal, in her eyes.

"Yeah I overslept, so by the time I got out of the shower it was too late to go get some breakfast." I said laughing trying to maintain my normal happy tone, not wanting to worry her any more. "Speaking of being late, if we don't hurry we're going to be late to classes." I got up from the vanity and gathered my things for class before rushing out the door. I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid both of my friends not wanting to deal with either of them until my feelings had settled down some. I went so far as to pretend to go to sleep early when instead I sat in bed crying as quite as possible as memories flooded my thoughts and my dreams.

The rest of the week went much the same. I would pretend to oversleep and miss breakfast so that I could cover the marks on me cheek and neck, and then would rush to class to avoid having to answer any questions. Any time I had a free period I would hide in the library and work on my homework to try to keep my mind off things.

With the weekend though came a sense of dread for myself, but excitement for the others. This weekend would be the first of many that we would be allowed to take into town, but I had no desire to go. When Hermione came to me asking where I wanted to go this time I had told that I wouldn't be going, and would be working on homework instead. Hermione became suspicious of my unusually behavior.

"What do you mean you're going to do homework? It's the first week and you never pass up an opportunity to go into town." She gave me a concerned look. "Is everything okay Henry?"

"Yeah everything is fine Mione. I just didn't get to do any studying over the break and I feel a little lost in class so I thought that I would try to get some homework done so that I don't feel as lost." I lied. I had just the previous day finished the last of my homework that was due. I always felt bad when I lied to Hermione, but I just couldn't deal with going into town this weekend.

"Okay I guess I'll see you when I get back tomorrow night then." She gave me a hug and a smile before she left with the others. Usually the trips into town were only for one day, but they always made an exception with the first trip and allowed the students to have an extra day. To ensure that the students who wanted to stay the night in town were safe the school would book several different hotel rooms that were available to the students.

I sat on my bed for a few hours trying to figure out what I could due finally I got up and decided for the first time since the incident, as I was now referring to it as, I would go get a shower. I had been avoiding taking a shower all week trying to avoid being in that situation again. With everybody going into town that day though I hoped that I would be safe. I took my clothes with me this time not feeling safe with just a towel to walk back in even if I was alone on the floor. I tried to be as fast I could with my shower since I no longer felt like I could relax and enjoy being able to take a hot show.

After finishing my shower and getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink and saw the bruises were healing slower than usual so I decided to go see the nurse in hopes that he might have something to help them heal faster. Knowing that not many people would be wondering the school hallways on a Saturday I didn't bother with trying to hide the marks with make-up, but I did grab a scarf to cover the marks on my neck.

I was actually in the best mood I had been in since the incident until I got to the nurse's office and tried the door only to find it locked. I just stood there staring as I felt an unjustified bubble of anger and betrayal over the nurse not being there. Finally sighing and shaking my head to disperse the feelings before they could take over my thoughts. As I turned to go back to the dorm I heard steps behind me as a voice called out to me.

"Ms. Potter is there something I can do for you?" the voice asked me.

I turned and saw Lucius Malfoy walking toward me in what appeared to be a white doctor's coat.

"Oh I was just hoping to talk with the nurse, but I guess Madam Pomfrey hasn't returned yet." I said trying to bush off my visit to the nurse as nothing.

"Ah! I would assume that means you were not paying attention to the Headmaster's speech at the welcome feast." He said with what I can only describe as amusement in his voice.

"Well…ummm…No." I said as I hung my head from the shame I felt at admitting this.

He let out a chuckle before responding. "Do not worry Ms. Potter, I myself was struggling to keep my attention on what the Headmaster was saying." I looked up at him confused by what appeared to be a genuine smile on his face before the memory of him sitting at the head table came to the forefront of my thoughts.

"speaking of which what were you doing at the welcome feast, and why are you here now?"

He chuckled again and this time I realized what a warm sound it truly was. "Well Ms. Potter to answer both of your questions I am here as the school nurse this year." I also noticed that as he said this the smile on his face softened it, from the severe mask that usually sat on the man's features, considerably.

"I mean I kind of assumed you were going to be since I didn't see Madam Pomfrey at the feast but I thought it would just be for a few days. Why would you agree to be the nurse for the whole year? You don't need the money as Draco often make a point of reiterating how well off you are." I saw his smile slip slightly at the mention of his son's behavior.

"That is precisely why I agreed." I couldn't help the confusion that was clear on my face, but this only caused the man to chuckle again. I was starting to really like that sound. "Draco's mother and I have had different thoughts on how to raise our son over the years, and I'm afraid I may have let her have more freedom with him than I should have. It is because these disagreements as well as other reasons that Narcissa have been separated and going through a divorce for years before our divorce was finalized this past summer." The smile that had been on his face at the start of the conversation was no longer there.

"I'm sorry." I said unaware of what he and Draco had been dealing with throughout those years.

"Oh don't be." He said the smile returning to soften his face again. "I was able to get full custody of Draco this past summer and because I was not as involved in his childhood as I wish I had been I thought I would see if there was a position here that I could take so that I could spend more time with my son."

"Well then that explains why you're here, but where is Madam Pomfrey?" I asked still unclear why the position had even been open.

"Ahhh yes…I told her my credentials as both a trained Nurse and as a trained psychiatrist to convince her that the students would still be in capable hands both physically and mentally, and then offered that if she would take this year off I would provide her with an all-expense paid trip to wherever she wished." I couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"I can see where Draco get his slytherin qualities from." I had to wipe tears from my eyes I was laughing so hard. When I was finally able to calm down I noticed that I had taken my scarf off to wipe at my eyes and froze. I was suddenly afraid of what this man would think of the bruises on my neck. I tried to recover my composure as quickly as I could but when I looked at his face I could see that all mirth that had been there from our conversation was now gone. I tried to put my scarf back on to cover the marks I knew were still plainly visible, but Mr. Malfoy had grabbed both my wrists to stop the action.

"Ms. Potter I suggest that you come into my office if you do not wish to cause a scene where somebody might walk past." He released my wrists and turned to open the door to the nurse's office. Once the door was open he gestured for me to enter first. Although unlikely the man did have a point that someone might walk past, and I could tell that he would not just let me walk away without some of the questions, that he no doubt now had, being answered. I took a breath and stepped into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. Please remember Reviews give me life haha, in all seriousness though please review I do love to get your feedback. **_

_**Chapter updated 7/3/16 – TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE AND ABUSE! While the abuse is not explicitly described it is briefly and generally described. I know it is not clearly stated but Harry and the rest of her friends are 17 so depending on your country this may be considered under aged. **_

**Break**

"Have a seat Ms. Potter." He said motioning to one of the chairs in the office as he closed the door. Once the door was closed he grabbed one of the other chairs and set it down so that he sitting right in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern mask taking over his features again. "Now Ms. Potter would you care to explain the particular combination of bruises that you have." He said taking on a tone that I had only used by one other person before, and that person was Snape when he was scolding me for ruining the experiment we were working on in class. It immediately made me feel like a small child once again, a feeling I did not appreciate.

"To be honest no I would rather just find out if you have anything to help and leave." I said a bit of sass in my voice as I crossed my own arms immediately feeling defensive. The response that I got was Mr. Malfoy releasing a large sigh as he slumped into the chair and ran a hand over his face in what I assumed was annoyance.

"Ms. Potter I assure you I am only concerned for your welfare, usually when I see bruises like yours it is due to an abusive relationship. If this is the case, then I want to reassure that I am here to help you out of that situation." He looked me in the eyes with complete seriousness as he said all this.

After seeing how serious Mr. Malfoy was I realized there was no true need to feel defensive, but I also was reluctant to sharing anything personal with this man.

"I understand that sir but really it's nothing, and I would rather leave it at that. Now that this conversation is over is there something you can give me to help with these bruises?" I asked as I tried to stand up, but Mr. Malfoy was faster than I was and put his hand on my shoulders forcing me to stay in my chair.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about your physical bruises." He said looking me in the eyes still. I could tell from the tone he used and the way that he seemed to not just be staring at me but at my soul that he was trying to imply that he could help me in other ways. This realization shook me to my core as I had spent years perfecting a façade that I could hide behind when thoughts of my summers resurfaced and had recently been using that same façade when I couldn't shake the memory of what had happened in the shower. With the knowledge that this man seemed to be able to see through my own mask I couldn't hold myself together anymore and just broke down into sobs in this man's office.

He quickly saw my distress and tried to pull away to get the shock blanket that he kept in the office for emergencies, but before he could move away I grabbed onto his shirt not wanting to be alone as these feelings assaulted me and I continued to sob. Mr. Malfoy wrapped his arms around me in what felt like both a comforting and protective embrace.

"Shh, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you hear. I've got you, your safe." He started to whisper these and other calming thing into my hair as he ran a hand up and down my back. We sat like that for what felt like forever but I later realized it had only been an hour. Once I finally felt calm I tried to reluctantly release myself from his arms.

"I'm sorry about that sir. I don't know what came over me, maybe I just need some more sleep. I'll just go back to my room and try to get some." I said as I pulled back from where I had buried my face in his chest, but quickly realized I couldn't pull away further than that. "Umm…Mr. Malfoy you can let me go now." Said confused why this man wasn't letting me go.

"I'm afraid Ms. Potter that I cannot." He said but quickly continued seeing fear start to make an appearance on my face. "Not for the reasons you are thinking I can assure you, but because I believe that you just had an emotional break down caused by external factors in your life. I believe it would be best if you and I go have a conversation with the Headmaster to see what can be done to prevent such a thing happening in the future." He said still keeping that calming tone in his voice.

"Please sir I'm sure it was nothing I'm just not used to being back at school yet so I'm just tired." I said hoping that he couldn't hear the fear that was creeping into my voice at the thought that I might finally have to share my darkest secret of what happened over the summers I was sent home and what had happened earlier this week.

Mr. Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh. "Just answer me this one question. Has this ever happened to you before?" He asked with a look that made it impossible for me to lie.

I hung my head in shame as I answered my voice the smallest it had been since I first started at Hogwarts. "Yes." It was barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough. He quickly picked me up in a princess carry before I could object and started out of the office and down the hall. The entire time I was struggling to be released and pleading that I was just sleep deprived and would be fine if he would just let me go to sleep. It wasn't long before we were in front of the Headmaster's office, but with me in his arms I realized he would not be able to knock and before I could even begin to suggest he put me to free his hands he began to kick the door.

"Albus! Albus I know your there open the damn door!" He yelled trying to ensure the Headmaster could hear him.

Finally taking a break from his yelling and kicking allowed me to hear the footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened revealing Albus Dumbledore still in his lounge wear.

"Ahh. Lucius what bring you hear on your day off? ...With Ms. Potter no less?" Dumbledore said with an ever present twinkle in his eye.

"Ms. Potter has just revealed some distressing news to me after having an emotional breakdown in my office, and I thought it best you were involved in the discussion that was to be had to prevent such a thing from occurring again." He said his voice taking on a tone of superiority.

"In that case please come in and take a seat. I will make some tea. I think chamomile would be best." He said as he ushered us into his office while closing and locking the door behind us before he made his way over to the wood burning stove in the corner behind his desk to start on the tea. "Please make yourselves comfortable, and Lucius do put the child down I'm sure this is a conversation she would rather have in her own seat."

Mr. Malfoy put me down and took a seat on the coach that was across from the desk. Unlike the principle and headmaster offices I had been sent to before, when I still attended school with my cousin, Dumbledore's office was very cozy and more like a sitting room than an office. The only piece of furniture in the room that made it feel like an office was the large mahogany desk with the large leather swivel chair. The room was filled with different knick-knacks and pictures that had been collected over the years, and the only other seating in the room was a large sofa across from the desk.

I had been in this room so many time of the years I had been here but never before had I felt as awkward taking a seat as I did now sitting next to Mr. Malfoy. I knew the conversation that we were about to have was contributing to my awkwardness as was my proximity to the older man. I was afraid that the conversation might cause another break down so I began to try and bury the painful, and haunting memories in the depths of my mind again where I wouldn't have to deal with them.

I didn't get as much time as I would have liked before the headmaster was handing mugs with tea to myself and Mr. Malfoy before sitting in his chair while resting his elbows on the desk and placing his fingers to his chin. "Now my dear child what has caused you such distress that it brought you to the breaking point?" He asked the twinkle in his eye dimmer than I had ever seen it before.

The bluntness of his question surprising me, since he usually skirted around any topic that might cause someone distress. I was unsure how to answer, not because I didn't trust the man sitting across the desk from, but because I had never said any of it out loud. The thought of admitting what had happened to me seemed daunting. Almost as if he could read my mind Mr. Malfoy shifted in his seat, so that he was facing both Dumbledore and myself, and began speaking to me.

"I understand that this is a difficult conversation for you to have Ms. Potter, but the headmaster and I both promise that we will not share any of the information you tell us to anybody without first receiving your express permission." He said resting his hand on my knee, while normal this would have freaked me out he some made it feel comforting. There was still a hint of the superiority in his that seemed to always be present in front of other adults, but mostly his tone had regained the comforting aspect that had been present earlier in his office. I took a deep breath when I realized that if I ever wanted to be able to behave like a normal person again I would need to discuss what had happened.

"I don't know where to start. I've had to deal with this alone for so long because I didn't want anyone's pity. I still don't want pity, but I know I need to move past this." I said looking down into my mug as I held it tightly in both hands. I felt the hand on my knee move to my back and continue the soothing rubbing it had provided earlier in the office.

"It's okay child take your time."

"Yes take your time, from what I saw earlier this will not be an easy conversation and I would rather you didn't push yourself to that point again. Maybe start with precisely how long you have felt the need to handle this issue yourself." I could tell my breakdown in the office had really freaked Mr. Malfoy out and that he wanted to ensure I would be able to get through this conversation without another. I took another deep breath before I responded.

"I have been dealing with this on my own since I was 10." I continued to look into my mug until I heard a crash next to me. I looked over and saw that Mr. Malfoy had dropped his mug and now looked like a fish gasping for air.

"You have been dealing with something that would cause you such grief by yourself for the past 7 years?" I had never seen the man look more shocked or upset than he did at the revelation.

"My dear poor child." I heard the headmaster whisper so quietly I almost didn't hear him. Beginning to feel the pity they both now held for me I quickly felt the need to defend my past.

"It wasn't to be to begin with. Usually it only happened if my Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley had left the house for the day, and even then all he ever did was let his hand linger slightly longer than he would normally." I felt my cheeks begin to heat at the memory of being left in the house alone with my Uncle Vernon. I felt Mr. Malfoy become as still as a statue while he continued to sit next to me. I was afraid to look at what his expression might hold for me, but decided I needed to know what he thought of me, but what I saw was not what I expected.

I had thought he might be looking at me with disappointment or disgust; instead I saw anger, but it was not directed at me as I had thought it would be. Mr. Malfoy Was glaring at the Headmaster who seemed to have lost the last of the twinkle in his eyes, and was now slumped back into his chair.

"How long until those lingering touches turned to more?" Malfoy said through gritted teeth the hand on my back having long since been removed now sat in his lap sitting balled into a fist, along with the hand that was previously occupied with his mug of tea. I had to think about the answer to this question as I couldn't remember exactly which had been the first time his hands had done more than just linger.

"I…I'm not sure. I think maybe the summer after my second year." I said looking down at my feet again trying to remember, while also keeping the memories away.

"SECOND YEAR!" He yelled pushing off the couch causing me to flinch.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter I did not mean to startle you with my reaction, but perhaps we should not dredge up such old memories any further. I would like to say we are done but I must ask when was the last time you were touched in such a manner." He asked still seeming to be calm, but I could see the anger that was barely restrained.

"The last time I was touched the same way that he touched me was the first day of the term earlier this week, but the last time he touched me was just before my 17th birthday this summer." Said trying to detach myself from what I had just said not waiting to remember what had happened in the shower.

When I looked up at the two men I noticed that they both looked angry but unsure of what to say. Finally, after what felt like ages Mr. Malfoy broke out of his stupor he moved from the couch to kneel in front of me. He proceeded to talk my hands in to his and give them both a slight squeeze while keeping his attention fully trained on me.

"Ms. Potter are you saying that somebody here has forced themselves on you?" I could still hear the restrained fury in his voice but also something else, something I couldn't quite place. I had tears streaming down my face as the memories of the shower resurfaced and refused to leave, and didn't think I could trust my voice at this point. Instead I just nodded my head as it also became harder to breath. Suddenly I was wrapped in the same protective and comforting embrace from earlier, my hands immediately grabbing on to the shirt in front of me.

"My dear child I'm so sorry that you have had to go through this, but I must ask who was the last person to do this to you." Dumbledore said in a tone that conveyed his sorrow and compassion over the subject, more than the words he spoke. I knew that if I wanted to feel safe again I would need to tell them, but I was scared of what might happen when they confronted him. It was that fear the pushed me to shake my head vehemently. At this motion the arms around me tightened slightly and pulled me from the couch into Mr. Malfoys lap, my grip on his shirt tightened to the point that I thought I might rip the fabric.

"Ms. Potter I know you must be scared, but I promise you that we will do everything in our power to ensure that you are safe from any future harm that your attacker might try to inflict upon you." I heard the soothing voice of Mr. Malfoy say into the hair on my head.

I took a shaky breath and looked towards Albus. "Ron…he ra-raped me." I buried my face back into the comforting chest in front of me as the tears on my face were soon joined by the sobs that caused my frame to shudder. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me and heard Albus gasp at this revelation. Suddenly I felt exhausted from everything that amount of crying that I had done today and wanted nothing more than to escape from the world, so I let the exhaustion take me as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. Please remember Reviews give me life haha, in all seriousness though please review I do love to get your feedback. **_

_**Chapter updated 7/4/16 – TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE AND ABUSE! While the rape and abuse are not explicitly described in this chapter they are alluded to. I know it is not clearly stated but Harry and the rest of her friends are 17 so depending on your country this may be considered under aged. **_

**Break**

I was still half asleep when I started to hear what sounded like arguing.

"What do propose we do Albus? Let her go back to that dorm where he can have free access to her? Are you truly that unintelligent Albus?" I heard someone growl at the headmaster, it sounded as though the person were talking into a pillow.

"Of course not Lucius, but where else can she stay? We don't exactly have any extra room on the grounds." Shocked by what I was hearing I couldn't bring myself to move not even open my eyes that were still closed. The room suddenly so quite I was afraid that even my breathing would start the arguing to resume.

"She can stay with me." I heard Dumbledore gasp at the suggestion.

"Lucius are you sure that is a good idea?"

"No, but she needs safety and support both of which she will receive by staying with me."

"How can you ensure her safety?" I heard skepticism in Dumbledore's voice as these two men tried to work out the logistics of where it would be best for me to stay.

"She will have her own room in my rooms and she will be able to retreat to an area where most other students are not allowed. That is how she will be safe. He won't be able to get near her outside of the classroom and if we alert her other professors of the situation he won't be able to reach her in classes either." It was clear from his tone that he would not budge on this matter, and to be honest it sounded pretty nice to be able to go somewhere Ron couldn't reach me.

"And comfort? You know she has never really liked you or your son, and both of you will be present if she is to live with you."

"Yes we would be, but again she would have her own room and I would not force her to interact with either of us. I might encourage it as I have a feeling we would both do everything in our power to protect her. Ultimately though this should be her choice to make and we would support her either way." Realizing I was laying down on the couch I slowly pushed myself up, and swung my legs over the edge.

"Ah Henrietta I'm glad to see you have awakened." I looked at Dumbledore and saw that while he sounded cheerful the smile on his face was a sad one.

"I was actually awake a few moments ago but thought it would be best to give my opinion on what you were talking about."

"Oh and what is that my dear?"

"I would like to take Mr. Malfoy up on his offer. I know I haven't always gotten along with either Malfoy, but I'm willing to try if it means that I won't be where Ron can get to me easily." I said ensuring that my eyes never wavered from the old man.

"Very well I shall file the paper work so that you may change housing."

"Thank you Headmaster." I said a smile on my face for the first time since I had my break down in the nurse's office. "If it's not too much trouble can I change rooms tomorrow before everybody gets back from town?" I looked at Mr. Malfoy this time hoping he would understand why I wanted to move so quickly. He looked at me with understanding and a smile that softened his features. I decided that I liked it very much when he smiled, he didn't look nearly as imposing.

"Of course, and if you would like I will even come to your room today to help you pack and move what you will not need between today and tomorrow so that you can come over when you are ready tomorrow Ms. Potter." The smile on my face grew even large as I gave him a sharp nod.

"I would like that very much Mr. Malfoy, but if I'm going to be staying with you than I would prefer you called me Henry." I said trying to get the man to drop the formality.

"I will do no such thing." My smile faltered when I heard this. "You have a perfectly good name and if you wish me to call you something less formal than I shall use that name. Is that understood…Henrietta?" His own smile growing slightly. "And if I am to call you by your name than I would be happy to extend to you the same offer while we are in private."

"Of course Lucius!" The smile I had on my face at this point felt like it would split my face in half.

"Very well I shall let you two go so that you might get dear Henrietta pack, and I will begin on the paper work." With that Lucius and I began to make our way towards to door. "Oh and Lucius, I will be calling a staff meeting tomorrow evening so that we can explain the situation to the rest of the staff." Lucius turned and gave the Headmaster a sharp nod.

"Of course sir." With that he unlocked the door and we made our way to the Gryffindor dorms. We spent the walk discussing our different expectations of what would happen when I officially moved in to his rooms the next day, so I didn't seem to take very long before we were in my rooms.

"So what would you like to start with?" He asked once we were inside.

"Well I haven't unpacked much since we've only been here a week. I guess I should start with pulling out what I need for tomorrow, and then we can pack everything else into my trunk." I said as I looked around the room. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my clothes and set them on my bed next to where Lucius had taken a seat. Going through them I set aside the sweats I wanted for tomorrow and started to put the rest into my trunk that sat at the end of my bed. A hand on my wrist stopped me as another hand took hold of my chin and pulled my gaze from my cloths to Lucius' face.

"Is there a reason why it seems that aside from your uniform you appear to only own ill-fitting sweats?" Again there was anger in his eyes and something else that I could not quite place. I sighed as I turned away from him to continue my task.

"Because they were My cousins before he out grew them, and my Aunt decided that instead of buying me new clothes they would just give me Dudley's cast offs and hand-me-downs. The bigger ones were given to me this summer. I used to have some that fit better but I got rid of them recently because I no longer felt comfortable in them." I said as I pushed the clothes down into my trunk not even bothering to fold them.

"In that case we will need to take you shopping the next chance you have to go into town so that we can get you some clothes that make you comfortable and fit you." He said a smile on his face as I stared at him in shock.

"Bu-but I don't need new clothes these are fine."

"Yes but I happen to know that what you wear will influence your mood, so I want to ensure that you have cloths that will brighten your mood rather than pull your mood down." I quickly turned away from him and made my way over to my vanity so that I could get away from this conversation.

"I-I guess that makes sense." I still didn't know what to think of getting new so I tried to brush the thought off, when a new one occurred to me and caused me to snort out a laugh.

"What has you laughing Henrietta?" He asked not moving from his spot on my bed.

"I was just thinking of how Draco is going to react when he gets back tomorrow only to find me living with his father." I said no longer trying to hold back the laughter this thought summoned. I turned to look at Lucius to see what he thought and began to laugh even harder. The man had gone even paler than he already was.

"Yeess. I will need to make sure that I call him this evening so that he can be prepared for that when he returns tomorrow." He was running his hand through his hair at this, and it made me wonder how soft his hair really was. I quickly brushed the thought away and returned to packing my things.

It didn't too much longer for me to sort out what I would need for the night and morning before I was done packing. I closed the lid of my trunk after I put the last thing in it, and looked at what I had left out. I had left myself a pair of sweats, my toothbrush and tooth paste, and my stuffed snowy owl I had gotten when I started at Hogwarts. Looking at it I realized I really didn't need much for my last night in the dorms. The thought that I would be here by myself made my chest feel constricted as I suddenly was having difficulty breathing. It felt as though the walls and ceiling were beginning to close in on me before I felt strong arms around me.

"Breath. Just take some deep breath I know it's hard but try. Your safe here it's going to be okay." I tried to do as Lucius instructed and slowly was able to calm down. "Maybe we should just move you in tonight so that you won't be alone if that happens again." He still had me in his arms around me and was running one of his hands over my hair while the other rested on my back. It felt very soothing when he held me in his arms I noticed.

"I-I would like that. I don't think I can be alone in this room anymore." My voice sounding small and broken even to my own ears. He gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head from his chest to look him in the face. "Then grab your things from your bed I will grab your trunk, and we can go and get you settled into your new room."

We made sure that I didn't forget anything before we each grabbed our loads and made our way to his rooms. It was perhaps the furthest place from the dorms, but that was because all the staff quarters were on the other side of the building that held our classes. Although it was furthest from the dorm it was closer to the build. I was surprised to see that each staff member had their own houses so it looked like a little town rather than the apartment building I had been expecting.

When we reached his house he set my trunk down on the porch and opened the door. After the door was open he picked up the trunk again and motioned for me to follow him inside. I closed the door behind myself and quickly followed him up the stairs until we reached the landing.

"Okay why don't you wait here for a bit I just need to move a few things, and then we can get you settled into your new room." He said setting my trunk down again and giving me a big smile before he entered the door at the far left end of the landing. I surprised that he had such a spacious house. The landing had four different doors that exited on to it. The one that was furthest from the stairs was the one Lucius had just entered to my left after having just come up to the landing. Then there were two more on the wall directly in front of me and a final one that was directly to my right. I sat quietly waiting for Lucius to return and tell me which of these doors would lead to my room.

I sat the for almost an hour, according the clock I could see down stairs, before Lucius emerged with what appeared to be a trash bag full of things. I looked at him confused, but he said nothing and just threw the bag into the door to the right on the wall in front of me.

"Okay now we can get you all settled into your new room." He said as he closed the door. He picked up my trunk and brought it into the room that was at the end of the landing. I was amazed when I walked in the room was much more spacious than any that I had as my own before without having to share. There was a large queen sized four poster bed, on the far wall, centered between two floor to ceiling windows. There was a small desk in the corner to the right of the door, so I wouldn't even need to leave to work on homework. I noticed to more door on either side of the room, and looked at Lucius unsure if it was okay for me to explore. He gave a soft chuckle at the look on my face.

"The door to your right leads to your closet where you are welcome to put all the cloths you currently have and any that we get you in the future. The door to your left leads to the ensuite bathroom." He looked at me an chuckled again at the look of surprise on my face. I was just about to thank him when a thought occurred to me.

"This was your room and you just cleared everything out." It wasn't a question but the slight nod and slight apprehension on his face told me all I needed to know. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest again. "Thank you Lucius you have no clue how much this means to me." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze in response.

"You are welcome. Now why don't you unpack and I will have dinner ready for you by the time you come down, as I do believe that we both missed lunch earlier."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I do not own **__**Harry Potter**__** or its characters. I'm SO sorry for the delay in this chapter being posted! I can't apologize enough it has been a crazy year for me as I get closer to graduation in the spring. I will try to have another chapter posted before the new year at the latest please forgive the delay. I'm so grateful for all the follows and favorite that this story has gotten! Please leave a comment or review as they do help me find the desire to continue the story as well.**_

* * *

Slowly I opened my door looking down at the ground hoping to hide the blush I knew was still on my face. I made my way back to my bed as Lucius cautiously stepped inside. I climbed into my bed leaning my back against the head bored, and grabbed Hedwig burying my face into her. Meanwhile Lucius closed the door behind himself and came to sit beside me on my bed his legs over the edge and one hand on top of my feet.

"Would you mind Looking at me Henrietta?" He asked it almost sounded like he was desperate about something.

'Why would he be desperate though?' I thought as I reluctantly took my face from where I had buried it into Hedwig and just barely looked up enough to see him. He clearly was not pleased about the impending conversation either.

"So would you care to tell me why you did not knock?" He asked I moved my gaze back down into Hedwig's fluffy body.

I responded barely above a whisper, which was muffled even further by my face's position in the owl. He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking at him again.

"I cannot hear you if you speak into that blasted owl." He said clearly becoming frustrated with my lack of cooperation in the conversation.

"I was worried." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"But why, there was nothing for you to worry about?" He sounded less upset and more confused with my confession.

"Because usually you great me as soon as I get back from classes, but today I couldn't even find you in the study. So when I heard the sounds from your room I thought you might be in trouble and…I didn't think…I'm sorry!" I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I tried to curl into a ball like I did back at the Dursley's, when suddenly I was being pulled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I worried you…and that you walked in on that. I lost track of what time it was and thought I would have more time before you returned." He said as he started to run his hand in soothing circles along my back. I buried my face into his chest still trying to quiet my crying.

'I'm not…I just wish I knew what this feeling I have is.' I thought.

"Now…" He pulled away enough to look me in the face. "How does having some dinner brought down sound?" He said with a small smile on his face wiping away the last of my tears from my cheek with his thumb.

"That sounds like it could be nice…do you mind if I have my food in here?" I asked trying to smile seeing he was still worried about me.

"You no longer want to dine with me? Did what you see upset you that much?" I was shocked by his questions and the look of hurt that was now on his face.

"NO!...I mean no it's not that. What I meant was that I just have a lot of school work that I need to do. I was hoping to be able to eat while I worked on it, and I know how you dislike me to work as we eat." I said hoping that my excuse was believable enough to be able to eat alone and work through my feelings.

"If that is what you wish then I suppose it is fine, but if it is school work that you have then I would be willing to help." He said hope once again in his voice and his eyes.

I buried my face into his chest once more and mumbled my true reason for wanting to eat alone.

"I cannot hear you when you mumble like that my dear."

I moved from his arms and off the bed to stand in front of him. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before looking him in the face and taking his hands in mine. "Lucius I need you to understand that this is not personal."

I saw confusion in his eyes once again. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that my school work is not the reason I wanted to eat in my room tonight." I see the hurt returning to his features and quickly continue. "However it is not because I don't want to eat with you either. Because I do."

"Then what is it my dear? Was it something that I did?" He looked more vulnerable asking me these questions than I had ever seen him. I let go of his hand to put mine on either side of his face slowly brushing my thumbs over his cheeks.

"I just need some time to work through some feelings that have been confusing me lately."

He quickly stood causing my hands to fall from his face and me to lose my balance. I had to take a few steps back to regain my balance.

"I understand. I will have the maid bring you your dinner so that you may have the time you require." He said slipping back into his cold demeanor as he walked to the door. "I shall inform the others that our plans for tomorrow shall be postponed so that you are not rushed." He said before finally leaving me alone in the room.

I stood shocked at his sudden coldness unsure of what had just happened.

"What was that just now?" I sat down on my bed once more to try to wrap my head around what had just occurred.

I decide to write out what had happened since I got back to try to work through it. I made my way over to my desk and pulled out a notebook and pen and started to get to work.

_**List of Today's Events:**_

_**Came back from class**_

_**Lucius was not in living room or study**_

_**Went looking for him**_

_**Heard groans and heavy breathing from his bedroom**_

_**Worried something had happened**_

_**Walked in on him…**_

I noticed a warm sensation between my legs when I thought back on what I had seen.

_Lucius laid out on his bed no clothing. His head thrown back, back arched, and hand moving furiously between his legs. My heart started pounding in my chest. I had to get away quickly before he noticed, but before I could move I saw him tense as he called out something that sounded like my name. My face now burning, I quickly shut the door and ran to my room. An uncomfortable warmth between my legs had formed while watching Lucius. The warmth was quickly forgotten when I heard Lucius knock._

If it was possible a light bulb would have gone off above my head as it finally clicked. My heart speeding up when he smiled at me, the tightness in me chest when he's not close, and the pleasure I felt from what I had seen. I had feelings for Lucius, strong feelings and I may have just screwed up any chance I had.

I quickly stood up from my desk and started towards the door right as there was a knock and the maid came in with my dinner.

"I'm sorry to intrude my lady but the Sir asked me to bring you dinner." She said as she slowly made her way into the room.

"It's fine. Would you please put it on the desk there are some things I have to discuss with Lucius before I eat." I was urgent to find Lucius and clear the air before any more harm could be done between us.

"Of course my lady. I believe the Sir is in his study."

"Thank you." I said quickly leaving as the maid set my food down.

I practically ran to the study once I was out of my room. Once I reached the room I knocked not wanting to intrude again. I heard some shuffling and the scrapping of a chair, before someone on the other side made their way towards the door.

"I thought I said do not disturb me?" I heard Lucius say as he opened to door anger clear on his features. The anger melted away when his eyes fixed on me. "How may I help you Henrietta?" His voice cold and his face blank.

"May I please come in?" I was worried that I may have hurt him too much to be able to make up.

"I believe your dinner is getting cold in your room." He was clearly trying to get me to leave but I refused to back down.

"Lucius please let me explain? I don't want you to be angry with me." I tried to step inside but he blocked my path with his body.

"I am very busy right now, and you said that you wished to be alone did you not." I saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes as he spoke before he quickly had his facial features under control again.

I sighed as I started to become annoyed. 'Was must this man be so difficult!' I noticed that when he moved to block my path with his body he had left an opening for me to get through, all I had to do was be fast enough. Well and distract him enough that he wouldn't notice what I was up to. I quickly racked my brain for something that would catch him off guard and only hoped that what I was able to think of wouldn't ruin my chances even more than I already had.

"Lucius?" I asked dropping my voice to a less aggressive and an increasingly more timid range. I could already see the change had caught him off guard but not enough for me to try to make my break past him into the room.

"Wha-at?" He seemed confused by the change but I would still need to continue with my plan if I wanted into the room.

"When I walked in earlier you said something at the end, what was it? I'm curious because it sounded an awful lot like my name." I said looking up at him through my lashes noticing that startled expression and slight blush that now tinged his cheeks. 'This is it' I thought as I took advantage of the moment and quickly made my way past him into the study. Before I could make it too far in however a felt a hand on my fore arm. I looked back to see what had happed. Lucius had regained his composure enough to realize what I had been try to do and stop me. I let my frustration show on my face as I looked him in the eyes. He gave my arm enough of a tug to turn me towards himself completely.

"What has gotten into you today Henrietta?" He asked exasperation clear in his voice. "First you say you want to eat alone, which I was willing to let you do after what you had experienced. Now you come to my study instead and try to barge in?"

"All I wanted to do was talk to you, but you just kept trying to push me way and wouldn't let me speak to you." I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes and quickly looked down at the ground so he would not see and tried desperately to disguise the waiver in my voice as one of anger. He let go of my arm and let out a sigh. I heard him close the door before I heard him start to take some steps towards me. I thought he would take me into his arms and try to comfort me like he had so many times before, instead he walked past me. I looked up in time to see him gracefully take a seat at his desk.

"Fine you wish to have a conversation so badly then have a seat and speak." He said as with one hand he motioned to the seat across from him on the other side of his desk, and the other pushing his hair back off his face.


	6. AN: Story Update

AN: I was looking back on this story after getting some review and I can see where the issues arose from. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far. I just wanted to give you all a heads up, but there will not be any new chapters for a while because I am going to go through the chapter that are already posted and edit them so that hopefully the story will flow a little better.


End file.
